Aquilo que se sente
by Chibi Shini-chan
Summary: A vida de Duo não anda muito boa...graças a alguns acontecimentos novos ele começa a perceber o que realmente as pessoas sentem por ele
1. Default Chapter

Feridas  
  
Já havia algum tempo que Quatre estava deprimido, mas os outros garotos quase nem reparavam nisso, exceto por Duo: Quatre era tão bonzinho que não gostava de preocupar ninguém, porém, como Duo era muito esperto, já havia notado que algo preocupava o garoto.  
  
Era madrugada e estava chovendo muito. Quatre estava sentado no sofá olhando para a televisão e Duo estava de olhos fechados encostado na parede com uma expressão bem séria que não era de seu costume.  
  
"Ei, Quatre!" Quatre estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu o chamado de Duo. "Quatre!!!"  
  
"Ah? O que? Você disse alguma coisa Duo?" Duo soltou um suspiro e se aproximou de Quatre. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado do colega e começou a olhar para o teto.  
  
"Quatre, me fala o que você tem!"  
  
Quatre tentou sorrir "Eu? Não tenho nada Duo..."  
  
Duo olhou nos olhos de Quatre e continuou falando num tom sério com ele. "Quatre, por acaso você acha que eu tenho cara de palhaço?"  
  
Quatre olhou para os olhos de Duo e abaixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar "Não..."  
  
"Então me fale o que esta acontecendo!"  
  
"Não, não é nada..."  
  
"Quatre eu só vou sair daqui se você me contar a verdade"  
  
Quatre se viu sem saída então começou "É o .....Trowa"  
  
"O que tem ele?"  
  
"É que eu acho que...eu gosto dele..."  
  
Duo fez uma cara meio surpresa "Bom eu tinha já minhas suspeitas disto, mas qual é o problema? Você não consegue se confessar para ele?"  
  
"Mais ou menos... é que eu acho que ele não gosta de mim" ao dizer isso a voz de Quatre automaticamente se abaixou, mostrando a sua angústia.  
  
"Que é isso, Quatre! Você sabe como ele é, acho que é impossível descobrir de quem aquele cara estranho gosta......"  
  
"Mas é que eu já dei várias indiretas nele, e ele sempre respondeu friamente...."  
  
"Ah, Quatre, deve ser só impressão."  
  
"Eu não...sei"  
  
Duo suspirou de preocupação e pôs a mão na testa "Sabe, Quatre, eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que gosto de alguém, que com certeza não gosta mim..."Duo se curvou e a expressão de seu rosto mudou completamente, ficando meio distante.  
  
Quatre arregalou os olhos com surpresa "Isso é verdade Duo?" Duo acordou de seu transe, e se assustou com o que ele mesmo disse "Não ,não Quatre esquece, eu não falei nada"  
  
"Mas--"  
  
"Olha Quatre,por favor eu não queria falar sobre isso agora, outro dia eu te conto, tá certo?"  
  
"Tá ..."  
  
Duo olhou para Quatre com curiosidade e percebeu que este ainda estava deprimido "Olha, Quatre, sobre o Trowa, pode deixar que eu vou falar com ele. Não se preocupe que o cupido aqui vai cuidar de tudo, pode confiar em mim!"Duo olhou para Quatre com uma expressão vitoriosa e confiante, tão confiante que conseguiu passar para o garoto loirinho um pouco de esperança fazendo-o abrir um sorriso bem sincero "Eu vou confiar Duo!"  
  
Duo se levantou e com um gesto amigável pegou na mão de Quatre ajudando-o a levantar.Os dois subiram em direção aos quartos. Duo deixou Quatre em seu quarto e se despediu.  
  
"Obrigado Duo"  
  
"Imagina! Vai ser até bem divertido pra mim, que não tenho nada pra fazer...."  
  
"De qualquer, forma eu te agradeço muito....boa noite!"  
  
"Boa noite, Quatre...."  
  
  
  
Quatre fechou a porta e Duo foi em direção ao seu quarto; e quando ele estava entrando, ele encarou a porta e desistiu de entrar, indo em direção ao último quarto. Ele abriu a porta bem devagar e encontrou a figura de um garoto com rosto franzido como de costume, e para não perder a rotina, mexendo em seu laptop. Duo tomou coragem, levantou a cabeça e tentou dizer algo, mais não conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra sequer. O outro, de tão concentrado, nem nota sua presença. Duo se sentia um idiota por gostar de uma pessoa que nem ao menos notava sua presença, e que, se duvidar ficaria até feliz se ele nunca mais aparecesse em sua frente; mas pensando bem, ele não ficaria feliz, pois sua presença era tão inútil perto da de Heero que ele nem notaria. Duo, nos últimos tempos, estava muito triste, mas como era muito orgulhoso, jamais iria demonstrar isso, principalmente para o soldado perfeito, que com certeza não iria perder uma oportunidade se quer para deixar ele para baixo dando suas lições de moral estúpidas. Por tanto, Duo decidiu que jamais iria mostrar fraqueza; pelo contrário, iria se mostrar mais forte do que nunca. E daí se ele era desorganizado e irresponsável? Se ele era assim, o problema era único e exclusivamente dele, e ninguém tinha nada a ver com isso! Era assim que Duo pensava o tempo inteiro, mas no fundo ele estava sofrendo muito, porque além de tudo, ao invés de Heero dar uma força para ele melhorar; não precisava ficar acariciando sua nuca e abraçando, ser doce nem nada - não que Duo não quisesse, mas só trata-lo com, pelo menos, um pouco de respeito..... Mas não, Heero fazia questão de olha-lo com desprezo de deixa- lo falando sozinho, de não olhar na cara dele.*Que ódio! Por que tinha que ser assim? Por quê?* Duo estava sofrendo muito, e guardando assim seus sentimentos daquele jeito, estava sofrendo mais ainda. O garoto sempre pensou que antes dele ser um piloto Gundam ele era uma pessoa normal, mas depois do que aconteceu, ele começou a duvidar disso, pelo menos para com Heero, que considerava Duo como um piloto Gundam e nada mais; então, quando Duo deixou de ser piloto, ele deixou de existir pra Heero também. *Maldito Doutor J! Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por ele! Desgraçado..... é tudo culpa dele. Tudo bem, eu foi errado em ter perdido todo plano de estratégia que eles haviam bolado durante meses; tudo bem que eu só fui lembrar que tinha perdido na hora de executa-lo, mais e daí? Precisava me expulsar? Não, não precisava.... Desgraçado....Maldito velho caduco.*  
  
Duo, que estava perdido em seus pensamentos saiu de si quando sentiu um olhar sobre ele. Ele levantou a cabeça e se deparou com Heero olhando para ele com desprezo. Duo olhou para o chão meio que acuado, mas algo passou em sua cabeça e ele tomou coragem abrindo um sorriso. "Heero, já que você está sem fazer nada de útil..... que tal a gente conversar um pouco, heim?"  
  
Heero se levantou da cadeira e, o encarando com desprezo e frieza, deu uma gargalhada alta meio que irônica. Duo fitou Heero e, abatido, entendeu a resposta do outro e saiu indo em direção ao seu quarto, totalmente humilhado. Duo sentou-se em sua cama cruzando as pernas, e começou a olhar para o nada. *Heero idiota, imbecil, trouxa.* Duo sentiu-se muito triste. Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas. *Não.... eu não vou chorar por uma pessoa que me despreza desse jeito que não me merece!* Duo começou a refletir tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, e percebendo que estava perdendo tudo o que tinha de valor para ele. *Por quê?Por quê? Será que eles sentem prazer em me ver triste e deprimido? Se for assim, eu não vou chorar..... jamais irei chorar! Por que eu tenho que gostar tanto aquele imbecil?Por quê?*  
  
Duo se encolheu num canto da cama, escondendo seu rosto e começou a se lembrar de seu primeiro encontro com Heero, depois que ele cometeu a burrada de ter perdido aquele maldito papel com toda a estratégia da missão.  
  
  
  
***Flash Back*  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo estava guardando seu Gundam e viu Heero passando por ele. O garoto abriu um largo sorriso e debochou "Ei, Heero, você ficou sabendo? Finalmente me livrei daqueles velhos idiotas e daquelas missões chatas!"  
  
Heero, que estava planejando passar reto, não se agüentou e deu um soco bem no meio da cara de Duo "Seu idiota! Como pode ficar feliz? Você estragou toda a nossa missão!"  
  
Duo ficou surpreso com a reação de Heero. "Mas Heero era só uma missão e----"  
  
"Cale a boca! Eu não quero mais ouvir sua voz!"  
  
"Heero, você esta exagerando e além disso eu---"  
  
Heero respirou fundo olhando com total desprezo para Duo "Eu sempre soube... você, Duo Maxwell, nunca passou de um americano tonto, burro e idiota. Nunca mais dirija a palavra para mim!"  
  
Perdendo a paciência Heero saiu em disparada derrubando tudo o que via pela frente, deixando Duo sem reação.  
  
  
  
***Fim do Flash Back*  
  
  
  
Duo começou a chorar bem baixinho, e com seu choro, o sono acabou por chegar junto e assim o garoto dormiu, soluçando um pouco.  
  
  
  
Continua*  
  
  
  
  
  
Por favor eu imploro!!!!Mandem comentarios!!!POOOOOOOOOOORRRR FAVORRRRRRRRR ____.Pode ser criticas, opiniões, ou qualquer coisa, mais MANDEEEMMM....  
  
  
  
  
  
by Chibi Shini-chan 


	2. Dúvidas

Dúvidas  
  
No dia seguinte, Duo acordou e, pelo barulho e horário, percebeu que todos já estavam tomando café. Ele desceu as escadas devagarzinho sem fazer muito barulho, mas parau no meio dela, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo; então recomeçou a descer as escadas com velocidade, fazendo muito barulho e conseguindo a atenção de todos da mesa.  
  
Duo apareceu com um largo sorriso em seu rosto e os cumprimentou meio que entre risadinhas "Bom dia para todos!"  
  
Ele se sentou ao lado de Heero, sem se importar muito. O garoto nem ligou, e continuou comendo. Duo começou a comer, fazendo o máximo de esforço possível para não olhar para o lado, onde Heero se encontrava. *Droga! Preciso parar de pensar nesse garoto metido a besta....* Uma luz veio a cabeça de Duo, que deixou escapar do rosto um sorriso malicioso, que foi capitado por Heero; mesmo sem olhar para ele, quando se lembrou da "missão" que tinha a cumprir, Duo deu um chute na perna de Quatre que ficou meio sem entender. De repente, do nada, Duo se levantou e se sentou ao lado de Trowa. Ele apoiou a cabeça na mão, os cotovelos na mesa e começou a fitar o rosto de Trowa.  
  
"Então, Trowa...... ainda fazendo muitas apresentações no circo?"  
  
"Ás vezes, quando tenho tempo...."  
  
"E a Cathire? Ainda dando muito em cima de você?"  
  
Trowa se espantou um pouco com a pergunta e respondeu meio encabulado  
  
"Bem, eu....não sei."  
  
Toda a atenção da mesa se voltou para a conversa de Duo e Trowa. Quatre prestou atenção em cada palavra que Trowa dizia; Heero ficou meio curioso em saber aonde o imbecil do Duo queria chegar com essa conversa estranha e Wufei, que não tinha nada a ver com a história, prestava atenção nos dois, pois era enxerido.  
  
Duo se esticou na cadeira e, olhando para teto, disse com um ar inocente "E você não gosta dela?"  
  
Trowa começou a ficar corado "Eu...não, por que?"  
  
Duo deu um sorriso de lado se aproximando de Trowa, bruscamente forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos. "Sabe o que é Trowa? Me falaram que você fica uma gracinha vestido de palhaço, isso é verdade?"  
  
Trowa ficou completamente encabulado, Duo estava tão próximo de seu rosto que ele foi obrigado a se afastar "Bom....é eu---"  
  
Duo se aproximou de novo de Trowa, quase saindo da cadeira e com um sorriso malicioso estampado disse "E você Trowa gosta de alguém?"  
  
Trowa ficou pasmo com o atrevimento de Duo. A casa ficou em silêncio e todos ficaram de boca aberta. Duo não estava percebendo o que estava fazendo; para ele, aquela conversa não tinha nada demais, ele só queria arrancar de Trowa um 'eu gosto do Quatre', mais a impressão que dava era de que Duo estava se declarando para Trowa: não mais que se declarando estava se atirando em cima dele.  
  
Trowa começa gaguejar e ir para trás, e, de tão nervoso que estava, ele derrubou o seu café em Duo.  
  
Duo se assustou e se afastou um pouco da mesa, olhando para sua roupa, decepcionado.  
  
"Duo me desculpe"  
  
"Não Trowa.... imagina! Não foi nada"  
  
"Duo, deixa que eu limpo!"  
  
Trowa pega um pano e começa a limpar a blusa de Duo.  
  
Duo não queria dar trabalho a Trowa, mais como ele precisava ficar mais amigo dele para que pudesse arranja-lo para Quatre ele deixou. Duo ergueu uma sobrancelha, e, sem ter noção do que dizia, falou "Trowa, não é ai que esta molhado.... é mais para baixo!" direcionado sua mão mais pra baixo do umbigo. Os outros garotos têm a mesma reação, mas de maneiras diferentes: Quatre deixou cair um garfo e abaixou, Heero, mais dramático, forçou uma queda de sua cadeira e caiu no chão e Wufei, mais cara de pau, enfiou logo a cabeça de baixo da mesa. Os três arregalaram os olhos quando viram aonde Trowa estava passando o pano. Duo, que estava distraído com a vida, se assustou quando viu que todos estavam com a cabeça de baixo da mesa. Ele olhou para Trowa roxo de tão envergonhado, e, depois de um tempinho sua ficha caiu e ele deu um salto da cadeira, ficando completamente sem graça.  
  
Duo deu uma risada forçada para tentar disfarçar "HAHAHA...bem eu acho melhor eu mesmo limpar"  
  
Trowa não conseguia dizer mais nada.  
  
"Então Trowa depois a gente se fala certo?" Duo saiu da cozinha indo em direção ao seu quarto.  
  
Quando ele se retirou, todos os olhares foram em direção de Trowa, que ainda estava em choque, "Bem..... eu já vou indo!"  
  
Quando Trowa saiu da cozinha, Wufei levantou-se da mesa com tudo, assustando Heero e Quatre "Vocês viram só isso?"  
  
Heero e Quatre não deram uma palavra se quer, mas mesmo assim Wufei continou. "Esse Duo não tem mesmo nenhuma vergonha na cara, que cara de pau." Wufei se retirou da mesa e saiu resmungando.  
  
Heero e Quatre ficaram na mesa durante um bom tempo, parados e sem se moverem um só músculo. Depois de um longo tempo, Quatre suspirou alto, se retirando da mesa. Heero permaneceu lá parado que nem uma múmia, nem piscar ele piscava. *Mas afinal, por que eu estou desse jeito?* Heero não conseguia entender, mas de uma certa forma, ele estava triste com o que tinha visto; parecia que Duo gostava de Trowa. *E daí se aquele americano idiota gosta do Trowa? Se ele gosta ou não, isso não é da minha conta!* Heero finalmente saiu da mesa, com muito ódio estampado em sua face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continua*  
  
  
  
Esse capitulo ficou meio curtinho não?...mas tudo bem...ei gente mais uma vez eu suplico, MANDEM COMENTÁRIOS, nem se for pra dizer que a fic tá ridícula e que era melhor eu me suicidar, mas por favor maaaannndeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!__  
  
  
  
OBS; queria agradecer a Lais, Goddess of Death GW e Shinigami, pelos comentários, muito obrigado, adoro vocês ^-^  
  
OBS 2;e...beijus...pro Duo-chan, pra Knuckles e pra Angel, também adoro vcs ^-^´  
  
  
  
by Chibi Shini-chan 


End file.
